Always You
by GalitMirav
Summary: Miguel prays for Charity to be rescued from hell


Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. I am also not affiliated with Jennifer Paige. I am not making money off this story.  
  


**Always You**  
  


It finally happened. Hell broke lose in Harmony, in more ways then one. Ethan's paternity was revealed at his engagement party. Pretty soon, fights started breaking out. Although Ethan didn't call off his engagement to Theresa, they had the most bitterest argument anyone had ever seen. Theresa ran home sobbing. Ethan didn't want to talk to Gwen or Rebecca because he was mad at them for revealing the truth that Sam Bennett, a man he hated, was his father. Gwen was so mad at her mother for her stupid plan-(Excuse me, Gwen, you agreed to it too you know)-.

Grace wouldn't speak to Sam all the way home from the party. As soon as they got home, she went upstairs to their room and slammed the door shut and locked it. 

Luis and Sheridan were just too stunned to do anything. They tried to break up the fights but Luis almost punched Ethan for the way he was treating Theresa just then. They ended up going home and just cuddled. They weren't quite in the mood to make love anymore.

Eve's excuse for telling Sam why she told him that Ethan was born prematurely was that Ivy had gotten someone to change Ethan's birth records to say that he was. This was before Sam asked Eve. Ivy, meanwhile, had fainted right there on the floor.

Hell had broken out at the Bennett house while this was going on. Kay finally got Charity to go into her room, where the demons immediately pulled her into the fires of hell. Charity kept begging Kay for help as they were pulling her in, but Kay just stood there. She told her the entire story; that she was in love with Miguel and how she sold her soul to Hecuba. Charity was screaming as the fires completely engulfed her as the doors to her closet closed. 

It was all quiet in Charity's room. Reese had gone home before all this had happened. Kay couldn't move for a few seconds. "Hecuba, where are you?" Kay finally yelled. Hecuba appeared. "Well, I did what you wanted. Now give me my soul back."

"I'm true to my word, Kay." She opened the vial with Kay's soul in it. It immediately went back into Kay. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." Hecuba then disappeared.

Kay didn't move. She suddenly felt warm again. She suddenly felt emotion again. For one split-second she felt happy. But then she realized what she had just done. She never liked Charity, but she didn't feel good about killing her. Her mother would be devastated. What would she tell them? She couldn't tell them the truth. She thought for a few minutes about what she'd tell them. 

Just then she heard her parents come back home. Within seconds she heard their bedroom door being slammed shut, hearing her father's voice saying "Grace, I'm sorry!" Wondering what had happened, she left Charity's room and went downstairs. "What happened?" she asked.

"Just, something, I'll tell you later." He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Not that this is going to make you feel any better, but Charity's missing."

Sam looked up. "What?"

"She told me that she was just going to take a short walk around the block, 5 minutes at most. That was 30 minutes ago.

"Oh, God." He called up Luis and several other police officers and they started searching the town, but none of them could find Charity.

Miguel went to bed that night worried sick about Charity. He had never been so worried about her before. It took him forever to fall asleep. "Charity, come back to me," he whispered, before finally falling asleep at 2. 

An hour later, he was awoken by a big fire in his room. But the fire wasn't burning anything. Before he could do anything, out of it came Charity. "Miguel, help me!" she yelled. Miguel had never seen her so afraid in his entire life. He tried to move closer to her, but she would only stop him. "No don't come any closer, or you'll get pulled in here too! She helped put me here!"

"Who?"

Before she could answer him the fire began to close on her. "MIGUEL!" 

"Charity!" he yelled, but it was too late, the fire closed and Charity was gone. 

Miguel could barely breathe. He couldn't believe what he saw. Was it a dream? Was it some sick dream that he had just had? No, he told himself. He was sitting up when it happened. And the fires were as real as anything. He stood up and walked over to where the fire had been. It was clearly gone. 

Just then, Pilar and Theresa entered, awoken by the screaming. The look on their faces said that they believed where Charity was. Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"How do we get her out of there?" Miguel asked.

"Pray, I guess," Pilar replied.

Miguel sighed. "I'm calling the Bennetts'." He went downstairs to the phone.

"At this hour?" Theresa said.

"Knowing Mrs. Bennett, she probably heard Charity's cries for help too!" he yelled back. _"And considering what happened tonight, it wouldn't surprise me if no one there was asleep,"_ he thought. He didn't say it out loud because he didn't want to upset Theresa anymore than she already was.

He was right about nobody being asleep. As soon as the phone started ringing, Mrs. Bennett already knew it was Miguel. And she also knew why he was calling. "Miguel!" she yelled as soon as she picked up the phone. "I heard Charity too. So did Jessica. I have no idea what we're going to do. Who put her in there?"

"That's what I want to know." He just hung up the phone. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he was just too stressed out to think. 

He just sat on the sofa and started praying. It was all he could do. "Please, God," he said. "Just bring Charity back to me. She's a good person. Maybe if I had just listened to her premonitions more, none of this would have happened. She doesn't deserve to be in hell. She's done nothing wrong in her life. Why is she in there?" He sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please get her out of there and bring back to me. Please." Upstairs, Pilar and Theresa were praying the same thing.

Minutes later, Charity opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She was back. One minute she was in so much pain and terror in hell, now she was out of there and felt love and prayer in the house. She went downstairs and her family looked up at her as she came down.

"Thank God," Sam said, embracing her.

"Amen to that," she replied. 

Everyone hugged her, even Kay, but Charity gave her a look that said "I will never forgive you for what you did to me." Kay just backed away. Nobody noticed.

"You have to call Miguel, he's worried as heck about you," Jessica said. 

Charity called Miguel. "Hi," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Charity, is that really you?"

"Yes."

"How did you..." he couldn't talk, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

Charity was just remembering what had happened. "It was your love, my family's love, your family's love, my mother's help, Sheridan's mother's help..." she stopped. She almost said "and your father's help," but she didn't want to tell him yet that Alistair had murdered his father; she didn't want to spoil the moment. "I'm coming over now."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up the phone.

Miguel just looked up at his mother and sister who had just came downstairs. A big smile was on his face. "She's back."

Pilar and Theresa just sighed with relief. They all hugged each other, and waited for the Bennetts' to get there.

In a few all too long minutes, they finally got there. Charity hopped out of the car before it came to a complete stop and Miguel ran out of the house; they both wrapped their arms around each other. By that time Miguel couldn't stop himself from crying any longer. "I love you Charity."

"I love you too, Miguel." She was sobbing. "Keep holding me. Don't let me go."

"I won't ever." He hugged her tighter. He looked up at the sky. "Thank you, God."

Grace was almost crying watching the happy couple. She leaned on Sam's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

Chad and Whitney were also there; as were Sheridan and Luis. Ethan was also there. He had come to apologize to Theresa for yelling at her at the party and to tell her that he still wanted to marry her (you can imagine how Gwen and Rebecca reacted when he told them this).

At that second, Charity's powers of goodness had reached their full maximum.  
  


The next day (Miguel spent the night in Charity's room, and Ethan stayed over at Theresa's) everyone went down to the Crane Mansion because Charity had something to tell them. She showed them the proof that Alistair killed Martin Fitzgerald. And she showed them the Luis mask. Everyone was really shaken up about it and it took a few days for Miguel and his family to get back to normal. Alistair and Julian went to jail. 

The day after that Charity told her family it was Kay who let her be pulled into the flames of hell. Kay didn't even bother to defend herself. Sam and Grace didn't know what to do with their murderous daughter, so they just grounded her until further notice. Kay realized that no matter when or if she would be off punishment, her relationship with her family would be forever destroyed, so she ran away and never came back.

Ethan was welcomed into his new family. Grace gave birth to a healthy baby boy.  
  


A few days later, Charity and Miguel were cuddling on the sofa listening to the radio play the tail end of Jennifer Paige's song "Always You".  
  
_And when I fall down to you, baby,_

_I'll come back_

_I'll come back to you.  
_  



End file.
